Naruto and Hinata: An unexpected Affair Revised
by killswitchtheory
Summary: My second try on my first story. Inspired By sourgrapes101
1. In which things start to go Bitter

FF

'Sup, Kids?

I'm back, but not for a new reason. I have received a PM from sourgrapes101 after he read my story. He was honest and told me the severity of my suckage (I think it's a word. If it's not then it should be). My first story was way too blunt, and lacked basic writing skills. I need to seriously rework my writing skills before I take on another story. Based on that, would anyone like to become a beta reader for me. It would help me unbelievably, and also reduce the pollution of crappy stories on this site. I need someone who can be brutally honest, but still constructive. Someone who can return my story in a timely fashion, but still be thorough with their reviews. Even if you can't, you can still pitch me beta readers who would be willing to work with me.

Now…

On a different note, this story is my second try on my first story of the same name. I remember when I was writing my first story, I was stoked! I was all like: "Yeah! My first story! It should be epic! It'll appeal to the NaruHina masses at large!"

Alas…

No.

After the first two days and two reviews, all traffic towards my story virtually stopped. It was probably averted to a better writer. There are quite a few of them right now (Kleeo, JAJapster, Ichilover, etc.)

I think it will be an amazingly long time before I can live up to half of what they have done. P.S. check out Kleeo's story Number 10. It is amazingly good so far! He hasn't updated in a while so I hope he hasn't abandoned the story. Anyway, check it out.

As for my story, I plan on it being third person limited point of view (I can't remember the technical term for that), and to have at least three or four chapters.

20 reviews?

Please?

I don't own Naruto, other such drabble.

Last note: when Hinata in a story says something like "Ano…" What does that mean?

"Hey, Sakura? Can we talk for a sec?"

"Hold on, Naruto. Let me finish cutting the steak."

"It's kind of important." He said, grabbing her arm. "We need to talk."

He gently and slowly led her to their room and sat her on their bed.

The room was small, proportionate to their apartment. The bed was covered in a cherry down blanket folded down halfway up the bed, the uncovered section being covered by five cherry colored decorative pillows. The walls had the same color scheme, the bottom half being a smooth cherry finish, while the top half was a creamy white wrinkle design. The room itself had smaller wood furnishings, like the common dressers and night stands. On the left night stand not even a spec of dust could be seen. It was neatly organized with books, coasters, and a lamp on the far side.

The same could not be said of the right side. This one was a total mess. Various candy wrappers and ramen cups were strewn about without care. There was a heavy blanket of dust - save a couple of finger prints every few inches or so - and the lamp on this one was perched very precariously on the edge. It seemed the slightest touch would knock it over.

Naruto pulled a chair from the side of the room, and sat it in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at him expectantly.

"Well? What do you want?" she asked, very peeved that he had dragged her here.

"What did you do after work today?" he asked her, staring straight into her eyes. Dead serious.

"I told you I was working late. That was the first thing I said when I walked in. What did you think I was doing?" she looked at him with fierceness.

"No, you weren't. I called the hospital today at about five o' clock." He paused, only slightly. "They said you weren't there. Where were you today?" he repeated, not breaking face In the slightest.

The anxiety rising inside her she said through gritted teeth; "I went to visit Ino for a while. We hadn't talked for a while so I thought it would be nice if we met up for a while to catch up."

His head lowered. "Oh… That's nice."

A long silence followed. Eventually annoyed, Sakura again stood up and walked away. When she reached the door of their room he said: "I called her too." She stopped. "I know you weren't there either." He walked to her, slowly, keeping his head down. "Where were you today?" he said finally lifting his head.

He caught the smack she threw. The kick…

Well that he wasn't prepared for.

Her foot collided squarely with his testicles and, for a moment he released her arm. He knelt on the ground for less than three seconds before Sakura ran to the kitchen. When his head and lower abdomen finally cleared, he walked calmly to the kitchen.

What he first saw, although a little bizarre, was not entirely unexpected.

Sakura stood squarely in the center of the kitchen in a battle stance, feet planted steadily on the ground, knife in hand.

"Naruto," she warned, lifting the knife at the sight of him. "Don't you grab me again, Naruto."

He stared at her for a second, and then took one step forward. She waved the knife in front of him. He backed up a little but moved forward again. Slashing at him again, she caught his hand this time, drawing blood. He cringed slightly before grabbing the knife in her hand. She struggled, cutting his hand even further. Eventually wrenching the knife from her hand, he set it gently on the counter, next to the steak it was originally meant for, his blood rolling down it slowly.

"Where were you today?" he asked for the third time, his voice finally showing signs of frustration. "Please, don't lie to me again."

"You really want to know?" She finally yelled, giving in to her composure. "You really want to know where I was today? I was at Sasuke's! He fucked me on a table and I have never had an orgasm that hard with you, you little prick!"

Ow…

"Wha-," he tried to say, at a loss for words. "Why would you do that?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He just couldn't think of anything else to say.

She screamed, "I wish you were dead like the rest of your family!"

_Oh my god._

She pushed past him-barely even noticed by Naruto-into the hallway and into their room.

He turned around very slowly, absorbing what she had said. Even slower, it seemed to him, he walked to their room. His first glimpse showed him his wife of three years stuffing all of her clothes into a single duffle bag.

"I can't believe you said that." He said, still mortified by what she had said. "What happened to us?" he asked, finally finding his right mind.

"_What happened to us?_" She repeated, "You and I both know what happened to our first month of marriage." She zipped up the suitcase, the denim bag reluctantly accepting. "Something changed. Whether it was me, or you, or anything else, something changed. We aren't the same, Naruto. And we can never go back." She said, standing up, duffel bag in her hand, and walking past him and out the front door.

Nothing anyone had ever said to him before had that much weight to it. Or truth. She was right. Something _had_ changed. And they couldn't go back to that first state of happiness. Not ever again.

"Goodbye, Sakura,"

That's either a oneshot or a preview of my next (or should I say first) story. I thought it was pretty intense. Review telling me whether I should continue writing this or not, and PM me about the Beta thing.

The weird thing is that this Is actually_ longer _than my first story, and its just a preview!

Anyway, thanks to sourgrapes101 for the opinions and tips, and thanks to all the people who read my last story. *cough* two *cough*.

Oh, last note, Check out britata348. He is a fantastic Naruto writer.

That's all…

I think…

This is Killswitchtheory, saying to all the peeps…

Gimme Three Steps.

See ya;)


	2. In which the fears of Paradise

Peeps rejoice! Your master has returned! I have come back to continue scintillating you all with my work! I kid of course. I realize no one actually cares whether or not I continue, but it's just been so long. I figured it was about time to continue. I realize looking back, and after a few of your comments, that the story may have been a tad mislabeled. Let me clarify: this story is a long term naruhina story. There is some slight bashing (depending on your perspective). Here's the new overview: after Sakura leaves him, Naruto is struck with sadness. Who do you think he turns to? (though you can probably guess if you looked at the specifications of the story for more than two seconds). Thanks to all of my peeps who reviewed, and a small, completely unrelated note, as anybody heard the new van Halen album? It is so freaking awesome! I love nearly everything on there! I was pleasantly surprised too. I was expecting Dave's voice to be all dilapidated and suckish. Mr. Eddie Van Halen's playing is still the stuff of legend though! Listen to it now!

I do have one question for all none of you who care though: I am thinking of writing a new story and here's why: I recently watched two episodes of a biograpgy-esque show called 'prophets of science fiction' and one was on Philip k. dick who really contributed to the general multiverse theory. This really struck a chord within me and I've been kind of stuck on stupid with this theory ever since. That inspired me to write two different stories, and I need your opinions on which one I should do. One is a kind of what-if thing where, in a one-shot, we look at the lives of the Konoha 12 had one pivotal factor been different. I know there are literally tons of these kind of stories on this site right now but I figured I might as well dip my toes. The other idea is a little more focused on the multiverse theory. It's an idea where Naruto travels from universe to universe trying to get back to the 'real' universe and save to 'core' universe, containing the center of all things. Having only been up to the point of Kisame's death in the actual Naruto series, have they ever done a time travel arc? If not I'd like to write that quite a bit. Hm. It's funny the ideas you get while you're writing something like this. This one section of author's notes has taken up 3 sections of notepad on my phone. Oh well. Sorry to ramble so much.

I still don't have any betas…

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto.

_**I've got a love that can never last  
>In and out and I'm fading fast<br>Here's how it happens with boys like me:  
>I make it seem like I'm so in love<br>With you, but it never does  
>Mean anything to me<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, I'll fake a smile to make this so dangerous  
>You can watch me take this slow<br>You'll watch the line drop speed it up 'till we make your heart stop  
>You're a tease<br>You're the reason I lost it  
>You're the worst of the best and I want it<br>Make you believe this is more than lust tonight**_

Hinata shivered. She felt heavy and weighed down like an entire body builder was sitting on her shoulders. She had felt this way for a while, and she couldn't attribute it to anything for real. She worked decent hours, got decent pay, and managed to survive well enough on what her job as a teacher would supply her. She was dating Kiba and they were doing fine. All seemed to be going okay for Hinata, yet she still felt this way. She worked decent hours, got decent pay, and managed to survive well enough on what her job as a teacher would supply her. She was dating Kiba and they were doing fine. All seemed to be going okay for Hinata, yet she still felt this way. She sighed and looked down at her Shirley temple. She stirred the cup before she heard her name being yelled over much louder music. She looked up and saw Kiba looking at her confusedly.

"y'all right, Hinata?" he asked." you seem kinda far out and… well… bored. I though you liked these guys."

They were at a small concert for a band named paradise fears, whose energy is only entertaining in small doses, not two hour shows. truth be told, Hinata did like them. _Did._ She liked their first album quite a bit for a while, but eventually grew tired of how all of their songs sounded exactly the same. Their second album held her attention for a bit longer than the first but was still destined to the same fate.

"No, Kiba, I'm fine. I just feel… I-I don't know… tired?" Hinata said and then looked up. Kiba's eyes were over her shoulder but quickly moved back to meet her glance. She ignored it. "You know what I mean?" she asked. Kiba quickly nodded. "Yeah," he said. Stirring lightly before he got up, he asked her if she needed a drink. Hinata sighed and offered a muttered yes. Kiba quickly walked past Hinata and towards the bar behind her. She looked at the clock. 11:12she should leave soon, but she should wait for Kiba to return. If he asked her why she could always use that classic 'I have to work tomorrow' excuse, although truthfully, Hinata's teaching job required little rest as compared to the other years she had been teaching. This year's students were impressively well behaved. She just really wanted to go home.

_No, I should wait for Kiba._ She thought. He had been gone for far longer than it took to get a Shirley temple and a beer, and Hinata knew what he was doing. He was busy chatting up that _gorram_ bartender he favored so much. Hinata could easily tell his affection towards the bartender was based supremely on her impressive physical endowment. Hinata couldn't really get mad at Kiba, for his wandering eye, as it had been happening since very shortly after they had started dating. It's not like Kiba was some kind of player, or some kind of cheating man in any-way. He just had the attention of a five year old. _Although he's more like a 13 year old pubescent boy. Damn libido, _Hinata thought, letting out another sigh. 11:25. Time to leave. Hinata stood up, barely even aware of the rave going on in front of the stage as the crowd obeyed every one of the lead singer's orders like a cult.

As Hinata approached the bar, the bartender noticed her and murmured something to Kiba. He turned and met Hinata.

"Kiba, I'm going home," she said lightly. "I'll see you around," she said smiling. Making sure that the bartender could not see her left eye, Hinata winked at Kiba. At first confused, he eventually grew to understand that this was essentially a break up. He smiled back, signaling to Hinata that there were no hard feelings. Hinata smiled again and left the bar. Kiba turned back and resumed with the bartender.

_Poor Kiba. _Hinata thought as she walked into the brisk spring breeze. _He has no idea that she just flirts for tips. Ah, what the hell, she may have his tip by the end of the night. _She smiled at her own inward dirty joke. She couldn't make them anywhere else, lest she be shunned even more by her family, granted she was becoming resilient to it by now.

As Hinata walked past the tamriel thrift store (Hinata had no idea what a tamriel is, but they sure had some very eccentric things in that store), Hinata turned and walked through the park. The air was cold. Not cold enough to see your breath, but still cold enough to make you shiver. Everything on the ground was wet on account of the rapid snow melting this year. Hinata didn't mind though. Aside from overcast skies and mud, this season was definitely one of, if not her absolute favorite. It seemed to usher in wonderful weather and all the plants would start to bloom and grow. She especially liked the thunderstorms. They made her shiver with excitement. It was in this exciting weather that Hinata would bump into one of her favorite people.

Hinata was strolling very slowly with her head held high in the invigorating weather with her eyes closed and vision obstructed. Absent her sight, Hinata bumped into somebody's side. She fell flat on her backside and immediately started apologizing, as was her reflex in this situation. She looked up and saw the true object of her affection for as long as she could remember. His blue eyes met her lavender ones. He smiled down at her and offered his hand.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said loudly. "What's up?" she sat dazed only for a second before taking his hand.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," _Damn, _she thought,_ I'm stuttering again._ She stood and looked at him. His face was as handsome as she had memorized it, and his hair was unruly, as she loved. "Not much. i-I was just leaving that p-Paradise Fears concert down town."

He chuckled. "I only liked those guys for a short while. After you really listen to them, it all sounds the same."

Hinata laughed. "I know what you mean," she said looking up at him. Then she saw it. Something she couldn't quite name, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. His complexion was different. Somehow despondent and sad. "Naruto-kun?" She asked. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah," he paused slightly. "Everything's fine."

Hinata knew he was lying. Even without her byakugan, she knew something was wrong with her Naruto-kun.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Hinata, but I gotta go. See yam later," he said before turning around and walking away with his hands behind his head.

"Goodbye, Naruto!" she called back. She could even see it now. His normally cool posture now looked forced and unnatural. Anybody could see it. Hinata sighed. _That didn't go very well. _She thought before turning her face toward home and started walking.

~!^!~

Naruto relaxed after he turned the corner, and he let his head hang for a moment._ That went horribly, _He thought._ I just can't go for a walk and be by myself. _He hoped Hinata wouldn't take what she had noticed too seriously. He hoped she wasn't offended by him not telling her what was bothering him. But most of all, he hoped he could see her again after this cloud of his life had passed.

So that's the latest crappie from my rapidly dwindling mind. It's a little shorter than and not as good as the last one (in my opinion). Please read and review, add me to your favas and alerts, and, like I said, check out _A Different Kind of Truth_, the newest album from the new, improved, and reunited Van Halen. That's pretty much all for right now. To all of my peeps, I say with pride…

Welcome to CHINATOWN!

With music in his ears and satisfaction in his bones,

Killswitchtheory.


End file.
